Christmas Between Friends
by Rassmussin
Summary: Kate invites Nick to spend Christmas with her family, giving Nick the chance to tell her how he feels. This is just a silly Xmas fluff.  Reviews welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Nick dreaded this upcoming holiday season. It was the first Christmas he would spend alone, now that his mother, the only family he had, was gone. He glanced up at Kate, who was biting her lower lip, filling out reports. Her long blonde hair fell in golden strands down her shoulders. Since she was distracted, he took that time to study her closely. Nick took in every detail of her face. She was beyond beautiful, he thought to himself. Watching her, he felt a surge of love from inside himself, and the more he watched her, the more he loved her. There were times, like now, he caught himself staring at her. She had to have noticed at least some of those times, but he covered them up everytime with a joke or some stupid sarcastic remark. Sometimes the need to hold her became so strong, so sudden, it about floored him. 

He remembered when he rescued Kate from Detective Scott's basement. She looked so vulnerable for a few seconds, looking at him. He asked her if she was alright. He hesitated in hugging her when she finally did step out of the cage. Mistake. She sensed the hesitation and grew strong on her own. He missed his chance. Before the backup crew arrived, he almost told her how much he cared, and how scared he was when she was gone...but he didn't. He always wanted to tell her how he wanted to comfort her that night, somehow, he always missed his chance.

Kate reached for her cell when it rang. A smile grew on her face as she laughed at whoever was on the other end.

"Hey! Well I know." Kate laughed again. "I never said that!" Another laugh. Kate tapped her pen on her desk as she spoke. "Tell dad that I love him...be up later on tonight...yeah...of course...ok...so I'll see you than. Love you...mwuah!" 

"Megan?" Nick questioned.

Kate looked up as she set her phone down. "Yeah." Her eyes squinted. "Listening in on my conversations?" 

Nick moved his head to one side. "There interesting." 

"Uh huh." 

"How long are you gonna be up there?" Nick said, he tried to sound casual. He would miss her.

"Four days."

Nick nodded his head. "Well be sure to call me when you get there, let me know you got there ok."

"Can't do that." Kate said with a sly smile.

Nick looked confused. "And why not?"

"Well...your coming with me." Kate didn't wait for his reaction or an answer. "I'll pick you up at seven." Than she left.

Nick took a deep breath in and tried to hide his smile. He wouldn't miss Kate, he would be with her. He shut down his computer and went home to pack. This holiday season wouldn't be so lonely after all.

At six fifty two Kate's car pulled up alongside his apartment complex. He was waiting for her outside. She helped him get his luggage into the trunk and they were on their way. 

"Long ride." Kate said, motioning to a cup of coffee resting in the cup holder.

"Thanks." He pulled the lid off and took a sip. Creme and sugar, just enough of both. She made excellent coffee. 

An hour into the trip, Nick caught himself again looking at her. This time she saw him. Laughing, Kate glanced his way. "What?" She flashed him one of her smiles that Nick couldn't get enough of. 

Nick just shook his head and smiled. "Nothing." His smile lasted longer than it should have, but he covered for it by giving an obvious look to the speedometer. "Want me to take over driving?"

Kate just shot him a look and rolled her eyes. It was easier for her to just conceit to him taking the wheel than deny him. She pulled over and he took her seat. An hour and a half later, they pulled up to her fathers house in the woods.

Nick got along great with Kate's father, James, who had the door opened seconds after they pulled in the drive. He had a smile on his face as big as Kate's. "Hi, dad."

"There's my pumpkin." They hugged eachother and Megan was second in line for a hug. James shook Nick's hand. "How's it going, Nick...good to see you." 

"Been great, and it's good to see you too, sir." 

"James." He corrected Nick. Formalities aren't any good in this house, besides, your family here."

Nick did feel like family there. 

"Hi, Nick." Megan held up her hand in a little wave.

"Megan, how are you?" 

"Better now that my big sister is here." She smiled at Kate again, and hugged her close for the second time. She tugged gently at Kate's long hair. "Wow, it's getting so long!"

They disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Nick and James to talk about sports.

"Want a drink?"

"I'll take a scotch if you got one." Nick followed Kate's father into the den where the bar was.

"When Kate and Megan joined them in the living room half an hour later, Nick was suprised and happy to see Kate sit next to him on the sofa, instead of the free chair opposite of him. They couldn't sit without their legs touching, and he liked it. Nick's heartbeat excelled.

"When are we eating, I'm starving." Kate grumbled.

"Should be done in another hour or so." James said.

"Ugh!" Kate threw herself into the back of the couch. Nick would have done anything to have had her lay her head against his shoulder.

By eleven pm, Kate was starting to doze off. The three of them had been drinking brandy and after the drive, it was taking it's toll on her. "I'm heading off to bed soon." She yawned and leaned her head back on the couch.

When Megan and James were discussing the family that was expected to come the following day, Nick jumped at the chance. "You look tired."

Without opening her eyes, Kate spoke. "I am."

"My shoulder makes a great pillow." Nick wondered how she would take it. 

"No, I'm hitting the sack." She dragged herself off the couch and repeated herself to her father. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. 

"Goodnight, pumpkin. I'll see you in the morning. Big breakfast tomorrow."

"Night daddy. Night, Megan."

"Night, sis." Megan said back smiling. "It's good to have you home."

She smacked Nick on the arm playfully. "See yall tomorrow." She said threw another yawn. Kate stopped at the living room entrence. "Where are we all sleeping, by the way."

James looked like he hadn't given it much thought. "Ahh...well, Megan has her room. why don't you take your old room with Nick. You don't mind, do ya Nick?"

Nick was in a mid shake of the head when Kate reacted. 

Kate didn't budge. "huh?"

"Well Bob and Carol are driving up tonight late, and they are folding out the couch...so I figured if I just threw you and Nick in your old room, that would be easier. Kate looked at Nick, who was not objecting. "Is that a problem? Your the only one with a queen size bed."

"I'm fine with it." Nick said, hoping Kate wouldn't. Megan giggled.

Why not just have Megan sleep with me, Nick can have her room."

"Take my room?" Megan looked irritated. "No offence, Nick, but the last time dad gave my room away I was miserable. All my stuff is in my room."

Kate looked uncomfortable but said nothing, walking out of the room. Nick gave Kate ten minutes and decided to follow her so he wouldn't wake her later on. 

"I should probley turn in too. It was a long drive up here. Goodnight everyone."

The two said night at the same time and Nick went upstairs. He found the room Kate was in and knocked on the door frame, even though the door was open. "You o.k. about this? I can take the floor if your not." 

Kate turned to look at him. "No, of course not, it's fine." She didn't sound angry, just tired.

Nick walked in the room, looking around. There were pictures of her and friends framing the mirror over her dresser. He took a closer look, giving Kate a minute to get situated. Most of the people in the pictures with her were guys. He could tell she had been popular in college. She was beautiful back than as well. He studied the photos.

Kate unfolded the bed and crawled in. "Bathroom is that way." She pointed to an ajoining room. Nick grabbed his toothbrush and made his way to it. He thought she was asleep already when he got back in, and he was a little disappointed. He was hoping for the alone time with her. 

"You asleep?" Nick whispered when he got in bed next to her. Her back was to him. 

"Yes." 

Nick laid on his back and thought for a minute. "Hey, Kate?"

"Yeah?" 

"Thanks for asking me to come."

Kate took a minute and rolled over on her other side, facing him as he lay on his back. "I'm glad you came."

"You are?" Nick smiled. He wanted to turn to his side and face her, but he didn't want to scare her or make her uncomfortable.

Kate smiled and nodded her head. "My dad adores you, you know that?"

Nick slowly nodded his head. "He's a good man. He raised a great daughter."

Kate's eyes shone. "Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

Kate thought for a minute. "Nothing." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Nick chuckled. "What?"

Kate opened her eyes again and nodded her head. "Nothing, really."

They kept eye contact for a few minutes. Nick reached over and touched her face, brushing a whisp of hair behind her ear. "Sweet dreams, Kate." She gave him a warm smile back and rolled on her original side again.

Fifteen minutes later, when he could feel Kate had fallen into a deep sleep, Nick moved closer to her and put his arm around her waist, taking her hand in his. He buried his face in the softness of her hair. Gently he kissed her neck, whispering, "I love you, Kate Alice Benson." Within minutes, he fell asleep himself, feeling more secure than he ever had before. "This is where I belong," he thought to himself before drifting off to sleep.

He woke up to Kate stirring against him. He checked the clock. It was two thirty seven. She awoke and turned, becoming aware of his arm around her. He pretended to be asleep. He could feel her hesitate on what to do, but to his relief, she did not move his arm. Instead, she nestled in next to him again and went back to sleep.

When Nick woke the next day, Kate was already out of bed. He took a shower, changed, and met the others downstairs. 

"Hey, partner, I was just coming to wake you up. Hungry?" 

"Yeah. Man, I slept like a rock."

"After the way your bed was squeeking all night, I wonder why you did." Megan smirked and her father gasped. 

"Megan!" Kate stared in disbelief.

"What? I was only joking, jeez."

"Nick, this is Mork and...Mark, I mean Mark and Mindy Shorewood, friends of the family. The family won't be here until tonight." A happy looking pudgy man in his fourties held out his hand to Nick. Mark, Mindy, Nick O'Malley." The woman was eager to take Nick's hand. She laughed as she did so. Something in Nick said she was the type to laugh at anything. 

"How ya doin'?" Nick cast a glance at Kate who was watching this.

"How long have you and Kate been involved?"

Megan gave a sinister little laugh.

"We're not involved." Kate said.

"Were real good friends," Nick offered, smiling at Kate. "And in our spare time, we work together."

"Ohhh, isn't that nice." The woman looked less interested in him now. "So, Kate, why isn't your boyfriend here with us? Celebrating with his family, maybe?"

Kate gave a sigh he was sure only he picked up on. Under her breath, she said "here we go." She offered a polite smile and with tight lips, "I'm not seeing anyone right now, Mindy." She than went back to her coffee.

"Your not? Well I can't imagine why not, dear. You were always such a pretty little thing. Isn't she a beautiful girl?" She asked everyone, but Nick answered first. 

"Yes, she is very beautiful."

Kate looked up and just about fell our of her chair. Nick smiled affectionatly at her.

"Well you should be with someone, marriage, dear, children. With your looks honey you should have men knocking down your door." Mindy shook her head as if she was pondering it deeply.

Kate was doing her best to ignore her comments.

An hour later, they were all seated in the living room, drinking coffee, talking. Kate sat with Nick again on the sofa. She was facing forward, Nick had his arm propped up on the back of the couch, behind Kate's head. They sat even closer than the night before. Out of the blue, Mindy spoke, who Nick had noticed was watching them closely the entire time. 

"You know, the two of you really look adorable together. Really." She pointed at the two of them, which made everyone's attention go directly to them. The room stopped talking, waiting for an answer to an unanswerable question. Nick felt Kate's body tense up. She gave that "I'm not real happy" laugh of hers with a tight closed mouth, looking down so she wouldn't stare daggers at Mindy. Nick sort of enjoyed the line of questioning. He knew in some small way, it had to be making Kate think a little bit, or at least forced it into her mind. "Aren't they just adorable together, Mark? So, tell me, what keeps you from dating eachother? Your obviously very very close." 

Kate gave Nick a look of "If you don't handle this, I'm going to shoot her." Nick tapped her leg to reassure her and looked at Mindy point blank. "Actually, I am completely in love with Kate, but she just doesn't see it." Nick wrapped his arm around Kate and pulled her into him. Her head went immediatly to his chest and to keep from moving too far into him, she had to put her hand on his upper leg. The room turned silent, everyones eyes were on Nick, who kept a straight face. A minute later he could feel Kate roll her eyes, dismissing his words as a sarcastic smartass thing to say for shock value. The room laughed. But her father gave Nick a good long look. Nick knew he wondered how much truth there was to that. But he didn't look upset, just unsure of how to take his words. Nick knew Kate would try to pull away from him fast, so when he pulled her close, he kept a secretly tight hold on her, just enough she would have to struggle to sit straight up again. He felt Kate move slightly under his pressure, but not wanting anymore attention, she simply didn't resist it. Half an hour later, they were still in that position, but only now, Kate was actually reclining into him, relaxing. When she would speak, Nick would look to the side, down at her. He couldn't help but realize just how easy it would be for him to kiss her in this position. 

By five pm, guests started to crowd the house. Nick met all of Kate's extended family, and all of them sooner or later either inquired to Kate or Nick about their relationship. Nick was in the dining room having a drink alone, watching her, when Megan walked up behind him. He hardly noticed her until she began speaking. "You really are in love with her, arent you?" 

Nick completely suprised, turned to her. He tried to laugh it off, and ask Megan what would make her think that. She only raised her eyebrows as if searching for the real answer. Nick's face grew serious. "I love your sister very much, Megan." He would have left it at that, but was almost glad when her questions continued. He needed someone to talk to about this, and he figured someone as close to Kate as Megan was, was probley the best person he could talk to about it.

"Are you?"

Nick contemplated the question for a minute, looking back at Kate. She was talking with her cousin, Derek. 

"Why don't you just tell her?" Nick hadnt answered the question, but he really didn't have to.

"It's more complicated than that." Nick said, seriously. His eyes went back to Kate. "Besides, she doesn't know I exist."

Megan gave a little laugh, but it was more of a "wake up" laugh. "Your here, aren't you? Kate worships you. She never stops talking about you." Megan took a step closer to Nick, so they could talk and not be overheard.

"Yeah, as a friend." Nick's voice sounded beaten. 

Changing the subject, but not really, Megan smiled slyly when she spoke. "Has Kate ever shown you the top of the hill in winter?"

Nick shook his head. 

"Should have her take you for a walk up there, later on. It's really beautiful." She walked away, and behind Kate, where she wrapped her arms around her from behind, holding on as sisters do.

Nick walked over to the kitchen window and looked out at the white world. It was snowing big flakes and dispite this, it was strangly warm for the end of December. He thought of nothing but Kate.

"Whatcha thinkin' about, partner?" He turned only half way around, knowing that voice. He smiled, turning back to the window again. Kate took position next to him. Her eyes were also on the window. 

"Is that your dad's property too?" He pointed towards the hill. 

"Yeah. It's the main reason he bought the house."

It's really nice outside, want to go for a walk up there?" He motioned towards the hill behind the house.

"Sure." 

For awhile, neither of them spoke as they walked. But it was on both their minds. When they reached the top, Kate finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry for the interrogation, before. My family is a little bit...um..."

"Don't be sorry. They love you, they only want what's best for you, that's all." Nick's eyes were on her, looking deep inside her, a look only a man in love can give. Big white flakes fell in her hair, and she looked stunning. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Kate looked straight ahead, sometimes down at the ground, dispite the view in front of her. 

"Kate." Nick put his hand on her arm and guided her to face him. "I wanted to give you this tonight, but maybe now's a better time." Nick pulled a box out of his coat pocket, handing it to her. "And just so you know, Carl didn't pick this out, I did." Kate could have taken that as one of Nick's goofy things to say to cut the seriousness, but not with his tone, or his look. He was serious. She opened the box and found a necklace. It was a frosted pale blue heart crystal. When she laid it in her hand, to get a better look at it, it moved, showing a crack inside the glass. A second heart, lined in silver was behind it.

"When the two hearts aren't together, the heart breaks." Nick said.

Kate was breathless, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes grew misty and she looked at him, unsure of what to say, think, or do. "Nick, I don't know what to say." Her voice was honest.

Nick looked at her, look at the necklace. He could feel his chest rise and fall with emotion. "Kate"  
She looked up at him. She couldn't believe how far they had come in the year they had known eachother. She waited for him to speak, the whole while taking in his image. His black hair seemed to be perfectly outlined by the white snow behind him. He looked down to her hand where she held the necklace. Taking her wrist gently, he took the necklace out of her hand and moved close to her. He took her long hair in his hands, and pushed it over her right shoulder. She shuddered. He looked in her eyes for a minute, than placed the necklace around her neck, bringing her hair back so that it fell softly down her back, "a river of gold," he thought to himself. Before stepping back, he placed a kiss on her cheek. Kate stood, a loss for words. Their faces were still only inches apart, and Nick contemplated telling her he loved her, taking her in his arms and never letting her go, but that moment was soon to be over, interupted.

"Hey, there you are." Nick and Kate turned to see one of her cousins, Seth, coming up the hill towards them. He had a snowball in his hand, which he threw at a tree, his aim sharp and perfect. "Bunch of us were going to head over to the Road House, have a few drinks. You guys coming?"

Nick looked at Kate, who was overlooking the trees below them. "I think I'll stay here." 

"Nick?" Seth turned his glance to the man who was at Kate's side.

"No, I think I'm going to hang back too." 

"You sure?"

"We're sure." Kate said, giving him a polite smile.

"Catch you two later on than." 

By the time Kate and Nick got back to the house, everyone was gone. Kate sat down on the bed in her room, Nick followed her. He could tell she was thinking. He stood in the doorway and watched her. After a few minutes, she finally broke the silence. "What do you want to do?" Her question was vague, but Nick was not going to let an opportunity like this one pass him by. He had done that too many times. He took a few steps into the room and knelt in front of her. He put his hands on her legs, just above the knees. Their eyes locked on eachother.

"Make love to you." Nick said.  
(to be continued) 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh Gawd! After reading LMR's review...I'm tempted to take this suggestion and finish this one on up with a M rating (would be different)...but...sheesh...THAT'S going to be HARD! (no punn intended. LOL!) Ok, give me a few days, and I'll heat something up. It won't be too hard to picture Nick naked. Aside from some interesting "M" action here, any ideas or advise on how I should end this one? Or any ideas for another story line? To LMR...I saw your willing to pay for the remaining chapters to my stories...lol...I couldn't accept money..but I could beg and plead for you to write a Nick/Kate fic of your own for all of us SU2 fans to read. PLEAAAAAAAAAAAASE!  
And this is my public cry to the the author of "The Stakeout." Please finish it!! I am dying to know how it turns out!! It was really great stuff! 


	3. Chapter 3

Ok readers, you won't believe how hard sex scenes are to write. This was my best shot so far, so be kind. The thought of Nick without a shirt made it a little distracting to write anything good. I'll finish it up in a few days or so, but I am off right now to staple a picture of Nick's face to my bfs forehead. Now where did my stapler go...

Nick didn't wait for a response from Kate. He slowly rose up and kissed her mouth, moving his hands from her legs to her face. Kate didn't object. She couldn't. Like most things in their relationship, Kate allowed Nick to take the lead, to have control. And control of her he had. She could feel his body press against hers as he laid her on the bed, running his hands up and down her body. He felt her melt against him as he touched her. He wanted to take this slow, to be able to touch every part of her. He waited for this moment for so long, and he was going to take advantage of every second of it with her. His kisses moved to the side of her neck. He could taste her skin, and the thought of that, the thought of being with the one he truely loved this time, made him hold her closer. He wrapped his hands in her hair and their mouths again met in a kiss. Nick ran his hand down the side of her neck, between her breasts, and down her stomach. He carefully and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, one by one, stopping after each one to caress her exposed skin. Ending the kiss, he moved his body down hers and ran his tongue across her belly. Her fingers were fast to run through his hair. She could feel his breath on the traces his tongue left behind, and it sent shivers up her spine. She closed her eyes and he slid his hands under her, lifting her up. He slipped her shirt and bra off, dropping it on the floor by the bed. Without fumbling, he removed his own, once again laying on top of her, supporting his weight with his hands. Maybe it was the heat coming off of his chest onto hers, the sudden change of their relationship, or that little voice inside her that always told her what the smart thing to do was, but something screamed in Kate's mind to rethink this all.

"Nick..." She was suprised at how her own voice barely came out.

As if almost sencing it was coming, Nick reacted with persision. He placed two fingers to her lips, hushing her. "Shh. Kate." His own words came out just under a whisper.

It wasn't his words that kept Kate quiet. It was the look in his eyes. The look that reminded her how close they were. How Nick would never take it to this level without having every intention of seeing it though. Above all, he was her best friend, and she knew that, most of all he won that spot in her heart by being honest. Kate closed her eyes and for the first time in her life, totally submitted herself to someone. She just let herself go. In that moment, she became his. And Nick only needed about three seconds of the next kiss to realize this. Halfway through the kiss, it was Nick who pulled away from her a few inches. He looked down on her for a moment, than very seriously added, "In case your wondering, that's not my pepperspray."

Kate took a second to think. Her mind went back to the first formal meeting with him, at headquarters. The corners of her mouth fell down and she rolled her eyes. When she saw the smile form on his lips, she started laughing. He muffled it with another kiss, but regaurdless of the situation they were in, Nick would always be Nick. She loved that about him. 


	4. Chapter 4

The taste of Nick's mouth, the feel of his touch, the whole idea of him burned Kate in the most seductive of ways. She wrapped her arms around him, ready to pull him inside her. Their eyes locked on eachother and both knew this was the second they were waiting for since the day they met.

"Hey Kate are you two guys in here or...Oh, Jesus!" Kate's bedroom door flew open, and all she caught sight of was her father backing away fast. The man covered his eyes with his hand, grimicing like he was sprayed in the face with mace. 

"Dad!" Kate scambled for the sheets.

"Hey, dad." Nick offered, with a smile plastered to his face. 

Kate swatted at him. "Stop that!"

From behind her father emerged Megan. "All right, Kate." She gave her big sister a thumbs up, and her grin was almost as devilish as Nick's. "Doin' the nasty!"

"For God's sake, Megan, will you shut up!" James said than ran for the peace of downstairs where he could forget he just caught his daughter in bed with a man in his own home.

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about telling him about us." Nick smiled, until Kate shot him a look of death. As soon as she looked away, however, his cocky grin returned.

Dinner that night was unusually quiet. James kept his nose in his food. Kate avoided all eye contact with everyone, especially her father. Mark and Mindy made several attempts at light conversation, but were brought down everytime. Nick remained respectful in front of Kate's father, however, Megan took every shot she could.

"Supper is really good tonight, Kate." Megan complimented. "Nick, how is your other white meat? Juicy enough for ya?"

Followed by a loud sigh, James stuck his nose further into his plate, while Kate stuffed a dinner roll into Nick's mouth to keep him from commenting.

"Maybe tomorrow night we could have a butt steak." Kate's little sister watched the room for reactions. When she got none, she continued. "I betcha Nick would rather have a taco, isn't that right, Nick? Extra cream, sour cream, that is." She glanced around the table. James was turning red with anger. Kate's face couldn't be seen, as it was buried in her hands. Nick smirked to himself, and Mark and Mindy seemed interested, as they exchanged looks and leaned in closer, careful not to miss anything. "Kate is rather fond of hot dogs, brats, sausage, that sort of thing. Any kind of long round meat she likes."

"Megan, shut up!" Kate hissed.

"OK, nevermind. I guess tube steak will be fine. Nice and rare with..."

James whipped his fork down on his plate, causing a loud clatter. "I'm going to watch the game, you people are just sick!" He could be heard grumbling to himself from the kitchen into the living room, and throughout much of the game. 

Megan smiled, content with herself. "Bannana splits for dessert, anyone?"

Having a half hour to cool off, Nick decided it was time to take a stroll in the living room and catch the last quarter of the game. The two men didn't say much to eachother, and admittedly, it was awkward on both sides. Finally, it was O'Malley that broke the silence. 

"He fumbled it." Nick waited for agreement, an ice breaker. All he got in return when he turned towards James was a sour face.

"Your ass he fumbled it. What the hell are you, blind? God damn kids don't know a fumble from your ass."

Mark rolled into the room, obviously sent in by Mindy to see the goings on between the two. "What's the score?"

"Not my daughter." James shot Nick a look, which was ignored. "Thank god the bar was closed or whos to say what would have happend." He mumbled.

"Hmm?" Mark wanted to be sure he didn't miss a word. He had a wife to report back to. And he was to take notes.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen, Kate was getting interrogated by the two women worse than any cop could dish out. 

"How long has this been a thing with you two?" Megan asked.

Kate smiled, checking the door for men. "Well it just started, I mean tonight. It was just a friend thing before."

"Friends with benefits?" Meg leaned closer.

"No, friends friends. Just friends. Friends."

"Well, your single, he's single, your both very attractive, I don't see any harm in it, dear. And besides, you shouldn't be alone in life. My, I just don't know what I would have done if Mark hadn't come into my life when he did. We met on a nude beach, ya know."

Kate and Megan both exchanged looks of disgust. 

"I don't know, it's really not practical, I mean we work together." Kate confided her fears to the women.

"Now don't you go fretting about that. And don't question it so much. If I had questioned why Mark was wearing nothing but orange knee socks on a nude beach, well, we may never have fallen in love. Trust your heart, dear. Trust your heart."

After Mindy was satisfied her husband had gotten as much information as he could from sitting in the living room, the two of them decided to go to bed, leaving Nick and James to sulk into the den for a scotch. Kate and Megan were playing cards in the kitchen.

The men played a game of pool, saying only what they had to, relevant to the game. While James sized up the table for his next shot, Nick tried his best at repairing his relationship with Kate's father.

"I love her."

James hesitated, and took his shot. Missing.

"I know you do."

Nick circled the table, also taking his shot, also missing.

"Had alot of plans for her. She was going to be a doctor, lawyer. Marry a man similar. Three kids. She wasn't supposed to be a police officer dating another cop. We had big plans for her. We were real disappointed in her when she choose this lifestyle, this career path."

Nick nodded, but not because he agreed or understood. "And now?"

"Now what?" James lit a cigarette and took his next shot.

"Still disappointed in her?"

James made the shot, and took a long drag off his Camel. "Kate's a smart girl. She deserves the best, Nick, in all life has to offer."

The dark haired detective looked to the ground, hurt. He was not the best for Kate. That's what her father was insinuating, anyhow. 

"She has a way of always knowing what's the best for her. I trust her. So no, I am not disappointed in her still. I think now she has the very best for her, in her professional and personal life. Maybe it just took me a little bit longer to see that." 


	5. Chapter 5

James took his last shot, missing again. "Your turn, son."

The "son" comment was direct and intentional. The two men exchanged a look of realization. Nick would be accepted playing a larger role in his daughters life, and full trust was given. Nick pressed his lips together and gave her father a nod, thanking him silently. Before James put his cuestick down, he put his arm around Nick. "I don't think we need to finish up this game, we both won, didn't we?"

Again, Nick nodded his head. 


	6. Chapter 6

The trip back home seemed longer than on the way there. The remaining two days spent at Kate's fathers was undecided. Neither talked about the night they had made love, yet they were able to touch eachother in a way that wasn't allowed before, a wrap of his arm around her if they sat on the couch, if he took her hand in his, she wouldn't try to take it back, and when they slept, she did not shy from him. She just fell asleep into him. He wasn't sure how to take this. And to make matters worse, she was unusually quiet, staring out her window most of the drive.

By the time they got into Chicago's city limits, he swore her hand was already on the door handle.

When Nick pulled up outside his apartment, the car was just crawling to a stop when Kate had the door open, ready to jump out. Nick stopped her.

"Wait. The bags aren't in a hurry to get out. Talk to me." He said, grabbing her arm gently. "Kate, look at me."

Kate kept her gaze out the windsheild, but sighed, saying nothing.

Nick let go of her arm, throwing himself in frustration and loss for words into his seat, also staring at the street before them. "Are you mad? Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly, not really ready for her answer.

Kate remained silent for a minute. "No, I'm not mad." She looked down, fidgiting with her purse.

"What did I do than?"

"Nothing, you didn't do anything, Nick." Kate's hand rubbed her forehead. "This was both of us. I'm as much to blame as you are." Kate again looked out her window, but made no attempt at getting out. "Maybe even more."

Inside Nick was boiling mad, growing more and more angry with every passing second. "To blame?" Nick turned towards her. She tensed up with his tone. "To blame for what, Kate?"

Kate groaned and again reached for the door. "Stay here and talk to me!" Nick demanded. Kate threw up her hand and hopped out. Nick was hot on her heels, disappointed to see that she had his two bags out of the trunk, and was holding her hand out for the keys. In disbelief, he stood there in front of her. She didn't look mad. She was blank. He couldn't read her, which frusterated him more. "So this is how you want it?" He asked as he handed off the keys.

Kate dropped her eyes to the ground. "I'm just so confused right now, Nick..." Her eyes met his. "...I just need some time." Her voice wavered on her.

Nick stared coldly down at her as he straightened up. "Fine." He said flatly, grabbing his luggage, turning away from her.

Kate's heart sank as she watched him disappear into his building. She loved him, God she loved him, and she knew she had hurt him. However that part of Kate that was guarded, that small part that was selfconcious, untrusting fought her. She had questioned and analized it so much over the last two days, that she began to wonder if it was hurt Nick felt, or just bruised pride. Tears fell down her face as she drove away. She wanted to love Nick this way, and allow him to love her, but she had been hurt too many times to walk head first into a trap, and her fear blinded her from seeing this was the one man who would never hurt her, who would never reach for her unless he was damn sure he wanted her. Somewhere deep down inside Kate knew she messed this one up bad, but she couldn't bring herself to turn around. Instead she drove home, feeling cold and empty, wondering what Monday would bring, when they had to return to work and face eachother.

The burning in Nick's chest raged. He couldn't breathe right. He felt restless, desperate. What happened? His mind played her words over a thousand times by the time he reached the elevator, and three thousand times when he opened his apartment door. Furious, he unlocked his door, threw the bags down, and once again found himself walking out of his building, knowing he was minutes away from seeing Kate.

(OK, sorry, I had forgotten about this one. Will finish it up by tomorrow. Don't get too upset, anyone that knows my writing knows I have to toss in a dash of turmoil and hostility to spice things up. But I assure you, Nick and Kate will of course be alright in the end. They always are!)

And for those of you who don't always check your "mature" rated fanfiction, there is a new fic for SU2 entitled "Playing For Keeps," which is WELL worth taking a peek at. It is not complete, but it has I think four chapters. No, I did not write it, but missed it, as I normally forget to update the settings and browse the "mature" rated fics, so I thought I would let you all know in case you also just find yourself clicking on SU2 and overlook the ones rated more spicy. Anyway, ty for the reviews, and I'll see ya back here tonight! P.S. To the author of Playing For Keeps, I hope you finish your fic, it was EXCELLENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kate left her bags in the trunk of her vehicle. She felt drained, emotionally crushed, and lifeless. She had hurt and turned away from the one person she wanted the most, for reasons she didn't even fully understand. She closed the door, staring into her empty apartment. Again she felt the burn of her tears, but she didn't give a damn if they fell. Her purse fell to the floor, as she sank to the ground, the door supporting her weight. She would have started to sob, but she lacked the energy. Resting her face sideways against the door, she allowed the tears to fall at will. Falling asleep there would have been an option.

Less than five minutes later, Nick climbed the cement stairs outside Kate's small apartment complex, hell bent to hold the woman inside. He'd have gladly beat the door down to get to her, but when he reached her door, something told him he wouldn't have to. He didn't ring her bell. He didn't knock on her door. Instead, he placed both hands on her door, resting his forehead between them, closing his eyes, taking a long breath in.

"Kate." Nick's voice was a whisper, but she heard him loud and clear. She blinked the tears away but did not move. She heard his body take her same position on the opposite side of the door. More than hearing him, she felt him. "Ya know, the last few nights you were in my arms. But not tonight. That's your decision, and I won't force you to open this door. But Kate, I just have a couple requests."

Kate listened on.

"First one is that you don't move, just stay where your at. At least your somewhat close to me." Nick sounded as exhausted as she felt. She listened on, but his second request didn't come. A few mintues later, Kate again turned her face to the side.

"And your second request, Nick?"

"A pillow."

Kate's face smiled through the tears as she stood up, opening the door. Nick, not expecting her turn around, fell backwards, head at her feet. He looked up at her rubbing his head. Kate kneeled to the ground, "If you slept here, I suppose you'd want a blanket too."

"Well, yeah, that would be nice." Nick joined her in smiling, but reached up to pull her face to his. "Or you could just invite me to sleep in your bed with you, share the blanket, partner."

"Shut up." Kate kissed Nick, stopping his sarcasm as he ripped off his coat and fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, rolling over on top of her, loosing his wallet near the open door of her unit.

Something told both of them that this was the first, the first of many Christmas's to come they would spend together.

The snow had begun to fall outside again, blanketing Chicago with an uncountable number of glistening flakes. The glow from a street light outside was the only light creeping inside. "Kate..." Nick lips were still touching hers when he finished his sentence. "I love you, God, do I love you."

Kate choked up for a moment, but the sentement was lost as were the words she was going to say back to Nick. Instead, although keeping her eyes focused on the man she loved, she said through a tight mouth, "Drop it and leave!"

Nick, looking baffled for only a moment, caught on. He, keeping his eyes on her as well, removed his shoe and flung it behind him, hitting his target, a four foot gnome who was intending on thieving his wallet. When a thump was heard, a dazed gnome hitting the floor, Nick stood up, retrieved his wallet, and kicked the door shut, leaving Carl to twitch outside alone until he came to and slithered off for parts unknown. Kate pretended to be an unwilling partner in this, as she covered her eyes with her hand, and sighed. Some things about her partner had drastically changed, while others never would.

"When we have a son, we are NOT naming it Carl!" Nick said smiling, taking her back to the kiss and her bedroom, soon to be their bedroom.

"You're just going to leave him out there?" Kate said, astonished Nick would leave a gnome, proof that links exist, in public where anyone coming or going from the building could see. Nick sighed, pulling his shirt back on.

"I'll be right back!" Kate sat on the bed, waiting for Nick to come back. After a few minutes of what sounded like one heck of a struggle, Nick did return, a sick smile plastered on his face. "Where were we?"

Kate, not wanting to know what her partner did with the small link, didn't ask. Instead she let Nick make love to her all night, than hold her tight to him until the morning.

*  
(6 a.m. the next day)

Kate woke up first and stretched herself awake. Nick's arms, in his sleep, sensed her moving away slightly, and pulled her back to him. Kate traced his face with her finger until he woke up. Neither Kate nor Nick said a word, but both knew the best thing to do was to hide their feelings at work, at least for the time being. And both knew that was going to be the only hard part about being together. Half an hour later, Nick glanced at his watch, frowning. It told Kate it was time to get dressed and get to HQ.

While Nick jumped in the shower, Kate roamed in the kitchen to start coffee. A noise she never heard before stopped her. She listened for where it was coming from, and realized it was her freezer. Suspiciously and cautiously she crept closer to it. Grasping the door handle, she peeked inside. Rolling her eyes, she removed a gnome shaped ice cube, setting it in the sink. Carl's eyes blinked at her from within the ice. Kate made her way to the bathroom, to scold Nick for freezing Carl, but instead she chose to flush the toilet, taking away momentarily any hot water Nick was enjoying, replacing it with cold. She smirked to herself as she listened to Nick fight with the faucet.

After Nick got out of the shower, and threatened Carl into not spilling the beans on what he saw last night between Kate and himself. Nick further amused himself by playing ice hockey with Carl's frozen form all the way to the car. Kate simply followed, not saying a word, but loving Nick even more.

A year later, Captain Paige began to suspect "something," was going on between them, something more serious than just partners and friends, but to his credit, even after their marriage, he never said a word. He even bought them a wedding gift and sat in the second row at the service. Carl eventually dethawed from his ice cocoon, and was also present at the service. Nick just insisted he remain in shackles so he would not steal the card box. Dispite the shackles, Carl picked the locks, but out of respect for the newlyweds, he did not steal even one card. Instead, he rummaged through the guests coat pockets, finding his loot. Nick normally would have caught on and busted Carl red handed, leaving the ceremony for the sheer joy of throwing Carl in the hole, but he was too wrapped up in his bride, Kate O'Malley to notice. 


End file.
